Change
by BigBrownEyes14
Summary: Bella is a princess, Edward and Jacob are brothers and the prince's. They've never meet each other but Bella has to marry the evil Jacob. But when she meets Edward they fall in love. What will Bella do to get away from Jacob? And will Jacob take revenge?


Hey! Its wolf princess here (aka, Beth)

The summary's crap, I know. Sorry please forgive me :)

The chapters will be short and I'm really sorry about that, its just that I run out of ideas easily.

Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own Twilight or any of its beautiful characters, I just do In my head.

Please review at the end (I don't mind if you think its good or bad, just review do I know, thanks)

_Bella's pov_

Everyone says my life is perfect. It is. I'm Bella Swan, Princess of France. I have 29 diamond encrusted ball gowns, 7 sparkeling white horses, a army of servants attending to my every need, and every girl in the kingdom wants to be my friend! What more could I ask for? Well, apart from a mother that dosent run of to marry a butcher and leaves me to run France while my dad, the king, sits on his throne mourning! But apart from that life cant get much better.

Knock Knock. "Come in" The door opens to reveal my best friend and servant Alice, "Bella" (she's probally the only person in the whole of France that calls me Bella, even though everyone knows I prefer it.) "Can I- umm- can I talk to you?"

"Alice, you know i'm busy, cant you tell one of the other servants?"

"I know- its just that- I need to- Bella- I know its not proper, me being a servant and all but I really need to talk to you!" She burst out crying and fell to the floor. With her head in her hands. I know theres something really wrong because Alice never crys.

"Alice whats wrong? Are you hurt? Come and sit down." I help her on to one of the many soft couches in my suite.

"Im sorry, I didnt mean to cry"

"Its okay, honestly. Just tell me whats wrong."

"You know Jasper Wilcock? The cute one that I like?"

"Yeah, of he's done something Alice, I swear i'll get the army to track him down an-"

"No! No! Its nothing bad! Its good!"

"Oh, well, what is it then?"

"he's asked me to marry him"

A squeal full of happiness ran though the palace. My squeal. But then I looked at Alice and stopped suddenly. She wasen't smiling or jumping for joy. She was just staring at the marble tiled floor.

"Thats great, isent it?" I asked questionly.

"Yeah, and i'm so happy. I'm having dress fittings and everything next week. Its just, he lives in England."

"Oh" Now I understand.

"Belive me, I dont want to leave, but he's everything I've ever asked for and and- i'm just so confused!" And she burst in to a fresh batch of tears.

I dont know what to say to her, she's my best friend but Jasper made her complete. I've known anyone love someone as much as Alice loves Jasper. "Go for it,"

"Huh?" She looked up suddenly

"Go for it, go to England, get married, and be happy, you deserve it"

"Really?"

"Really, but you have to promise to write."

"I will! Oh,thankyou. I promise i'll write, everyday!"

She rushes out the door calling behind her, "by the way, the king wishes to see you!"

_Charlie's pov (the king)_

_I_sabella is going to hate me. I already know she is but a king has to do what a king has to do. Ever since my wife left the kingdom has cllapsed, Isabeels dosent know because we have kept it will hidden. She'll have enough stress to deal with after I tell her what she has to do.

"Father? You wished to see me?" Isabellawalked towards me. Her tiara perched on the left side of he head.

"Yes, I have an important question to ask you."

"Fire away"

"Well you know the Cullens in England?" I dont wait for an ansewer, I want ot get this other as soon as possible. "The two princes, Edward and Jacob. As you know Edward is 21 and Jacob is 24, ypou are 22, Therefore prince Jacob is the perfect bachoulor for you."

"What but no! I'm not getting married to Prince Jacob! And surely if any of them is an eliqable bachoular isent it Prince Edward he's nearer to my age! I'm not getting married to a- a stranger!"

"Thats enougth Isabella! You can not be married to Prince Edward because he dosent wish to marry a stanger and Prince Jsacob is happy to do whats right for his countory! You are to be marriede to Prince Jacob inn England at the end of the month."

_Bella's pov_

…. Oh shit ….

Soooo... What do you think?

Review review review!

xxxxxxx :)


End file.
